Our Love
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: What heppened when Lorelai left Christopher's house in 6.22. How did Luke take it? Read and find out...RR please..definately Java Junkie! whoo hoo! sry...my youth came back to me for a second.
1. Anger and Frustration

**A/N: I know I am writing Hostel still but what ever I decided to write another fic. This is a sad/happy story of what I think happened when Lorelai told Luke what had happened the night before. I know it has been done but I don't care… I wanted to do it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_What have I done? _Lorelai thought wide-eyed in Chris's bed with his arm around her. _Just because Luke said we couldn't get married right then, I had to go and…and…I cant even believe this!_

She lifted his arm off of her torso and swung her legs over the side of the bed, making sure the sheet was wrapped tightly around her.

"Where are you going Lore?" Chris asked sitting up a little.

"I need to…I've got to go." She said looking for her clothes.

"Come back to bed Lore, please."

She shot her head toward him in a death glare "You took advantage of me! You knew I was upset, and drunk. You knew! But you still…ugh! You and your sorry ego…" she said the last part under her breath but loud enough that he heard it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said starting to get up from the bed.

"Just the fact that you don't give a damn that I am in pain, I have never felt like this before. God Chris don't you even have a heart in the slightest bit?"

"You came to ME! I do have a heart, Lore, please…you, and me we're meant to be together. Didn't you feel that way with me? When we broke up?"

"No, actually I didn't. Do you know why? Because Chris, I didn't love you like I love Luke."

"He dumped you though."

"God, I have to go!" He tried to grab her arm, but she turned around and slapped him. She grabbed her clothes and put them on in the bathroom picked her purse up from the end table and headed out the door without a second glance.

* * *

Luke was having trouble trying to sleep thinking about the previous night's events. He was still staring at the clock beside his bed when it read 5:20. _Damn. I wish I could have talked to her more. This is so typical, I always do this…just when things are getting better I turn around and run the one's I love off. Why do I have to be so selfish, better yet, why didn't she say anything?_

He was still contemplating that question as he took a shower and got dressed and as he made his breakfast and headed down to the diner after he ate. What he saw when he got down there shocked him. Her jeep. _Why is she up so early?_ Then he saw her get out and head toward the diner. She had a determined look on her face when she opened the door.

"We have to talk. Now." She said as she walked past him and the 6:00 crowd.

"Um, Okay" he said to no one because she was already up the stairs.

He went behind the curtain and up the stairs to his apartment. Once he got up the last step he saw that the door was left ajar and he walked through it confused out of his mind.

"I did something, something that is unforgivable. Luke, God I'm so sorry." She started to talk as soon as he walked through the door.

"What?" he asked to her what he thought was incoherent babbling.

"Luke you have to promise not to get mad while I am here. Do what ever you want when I leave but please don't yell at me. I'm not sure if I can take it." She said desperately

"Lorelai! Just tell me what is going on." He was visibly frustrated

"Um, Okay, well first of all I wanted to tell you that I hated it that you were spending so much time with April and not me." He was about to interrupt but she put her hand up, "Let me finish. That everyone had met her before I got to. That you were hiding her from me because you thought your daughter would like me more then her own dad. That you wouldn't listen to me when I needed to be listened to. That you made me so upset that I would get drunk at a damn wedding that I needed to be sober at. That you made me say a speech that embarrassed me in front of the ENTIRE town. I needed you Luke, I needed you more then ever but you chose to not see me. You chose to look right over me and just see April."

"I'm so sorry. Lorelai I did not realize that I was, God I'm so damn confused right now!"

"Look Luke all of that led to the biggest mistake of my life!" She was pacing by then, "I was at Friday night dinner and Christopher was there." She saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes when she said his name, "My mother was trying to set him up with this psychiatrist whom of course he didn't want to be set up with. After I did what I do best and scared her away from him by acting like I was in need of some serious therapy they both left. When I decided to leave the woman was out there and she was talking on her phone to someone who needed her help I'm guessing.

"Any way, I talked to her Luke. She told me to go for what I wanted no matter what it took, and I did. I came to you and asked you to elope and you said you couldn't. I was so hurt Luke. I went home and I drank the last of my beer and part of the bottle of vodka. I was completely drunk and I drove." She was looking down and she started to tear up, but she wiped the tears away, "I went to Christopher's, Luke, and I didn't know what I was doing. He took advantage of my drunken state… Luke, I slept with him. I am so sorry"

By this time she was sobbing and Luke was furious but he was hiding it well.

"Why? Why would you do that to me?" he asked after taking a big breath.

"I said I was sorry, and I really am."

"Lorelai! Look around you! You're engaged. To me no less and you think sorry is going to help you out? Well guess what, it's not! You know I can barely look at you right now." He said almost looking disgusted.

"Luke…" she started but was interrupted

"No! You got your time I get mine. That day when I asked you if something was going on with Christopher you said 'no'. Now, I'm not sure if you did have something going on with him or if you just started to get 'closer' to him in the time I was apparently ignoring you." He knew what he was saying was pretty cold and out of character for him but he was on a level of pissed off that he has never been before.

"How could you say something like that?"

"How could you do something like that?"

They knew they both had points and they knew that this situation was not getting better but they just looked at each other desperately. Lorelai was staring into Luke's eyes while Luke couldn't help but stare back. She saw that he was not even trying to hide his emotions when the single tear slid down his face. She walked over to him and wiped it off with her thumb and put her arms around his neck to give him a sweet hug.

"Luke, I know this will not fix what is already broken," she said still holding on to him, "but I am sorry…and I still love you and I do want to marry you and I know I made a huge mistake…none of that will never change."

"You did make a pretty big mistake but everyone does…I love you but I just need some time to think about this…Just please give me some time." He said pulling back from the embrace and looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Time…That's all I have now is time…Thank you, so much Luke for not hating me."

"Of course I don't hate you, but you should probably go…I'm guessing you haven't been home since yesterday." He suggested visibly flinching at the last part.

"You're right…Uh, I am going to go to the Inn and see what I can do there then I'll go home and get some rest…just promise me something Luke?"

"What?"

"Don't take too much time…Please. I really need you right now and I want to be with you."

"I don't know if I can promise that but I will try." He said turning around and heading toward the kitchen.

She watched him walk away from her and she was still upset but relieved that he wasn't going to give up on them, at least not right away.

"I love you." He either didn't hear her or he was that mad at her because he didn't respond. She gave him one last weary look and left him standing alone…again.

**TBC?**

**I am not sure if I should continue…but I really hope you like it…by the way, anybody out there want to be my beta? I really need one and if you think you would like to give someone a lot of help then please just leave me a message on my profile…oh and R/R please…**


	2. Crying and Yelling

**A/N: Wow!…thank you so much for all of the reviews! It means a lot…so here is me continuing as you wished. yes i know its short again but i keep getting writers block! it sucks cuz then i get a headache and then i get cranky and refuse to write. okay mini rant over.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it…sad…**

After Lorelai shut the door behind her he collapsed to the floor. He had been hiding that he was dying inside. He had been hiding that she hurt him more then she could have imagined. He had been hiding all of his emotions, but she knew she knew that his heart had been torn. This was not supposed to be like this. They were not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be different this time. It was supposed to be something, someone different. Luke realized he hadn't actually cried in years but he figured this was an exception due to the pain of her stabbing him in the heart and twisting the knife in a 360-degree turn. This was not a moment in which he could take back all the bad things he said to her. This was not a moment in which they could have fabulous make-up sex to make it all better. This is not a moment in which his emotions could be hidden.

He tried…He tried not to believe it. To not believe that she could have done that to him, she knew how he was oh so sensitive to the subject that is Christopher. He hated Christopher…just the name 'Christopher' made him want to punch a wall. He just wanted to get drunk and try to forget it, but he knew he couldn't do that. There is no way in the pits of hell will he be able to forget something like this. Forgive. A strong word, a word that makes everything seem to be justified. This, 'get together' was not something to forget. Forgive, he could do. Forget, not so much.

They were truly in love. The kind of love people were jealous of. Not too many fights, but just enough that they knew they weren't flawless. Trust. That was supposed to be the main part of this relationship, trust. He almost laughs at the thought, when they broke up the first time it was typically because he didn't 'trust' her. She slept at Christopher's house but didn't do anything then. _I provoked her…I made her go to him,_ he though disgusted, _and she ran away from me, because she didn't think I could handle the relationship, right? _Well he could and he would prove that this would work out. He is not a shallow person and he is not going to be the kind of man that is a complete dick-head to her for making an honest mistake. That wasn't him. Then again, he wasn't being him any more any way.

He knew that this would work out…It had to. This wasn't just an ordinary relationship this was Lorelai Gilmore. The woman he wanted to be with since he met her. The woman he had watched go from no good guy to another, Christopher included. The woman that had proposed to him. To _HIM, _Luke Danes, being the grumpy diner owner and all he didn't think that she would give him second glance. But she did. She gave him 1,000-second glances, 1,000 loving looks, 1,000 memories, 1,000 kisses, 1,000 moments, 1,000 nights of holding each other, 1,000 everything's. And he blew that all up into flames with the fact that he had to ignore her and she had to go back to Christopher. They both know they made mistakes, that they all had a part in all of this. But the question was when and how would they make it better? When would they get the 1,000 everything's back? When?

So he just sat there and he sobbed. He brought back their entire relationship as friends, as enemies, and as lovers, and he cried. He was not ashamed as to who found out. He didn't care. He just wanted Lorelai back. He wanted April to be apart of _their _life not _his_. He wanted Christopher to stay out of her life. He wanted a lot of things…and he knew he was going to have to work for them. He wanted those 1,000 everything's back.

* * *

She left his apartment and getting home was a blur. She didn't even realize she was driving up until she almost ran off the side of the road. She decided against going back to the inn. _I need to think._ That was all she had on her mind. She just wanted to go home and get the memories off of her. She wanted a hot bubble bath and she wanted a cold bucket of ice cream. She wanted to wallow. Wallowing helped her so many times before when she was in a non-serious relationship and the guy dumped her or she dumped the guy, but this was different. She wanted to wallow but she didn't, if that makes any sense. She didn't want to sit around when she had so much energy. But she didn't want to go out and do something else stupid. She was just too confused at the moment and she needed to mull things over.

She went upstairs to her room and turned her stereo as loud as it would go playing something that she hadn't heard nor paid attention to before so she listened to the lyrics…

As I look at choices,

I've made in my life.

I only see a mess,

That hasn't been right.

As I look at mistakes,

And things I've did.

I'm very disappointed,

At the things I did.

Chorus: Not all is what it seems,

With things other see.

Because I always hide,

What is bothering me.

I'm sad that I settled,

For what I could get

Now as I look back,

All I see is regrets.

She didn't hear the rest of the song, due to the shower but she had heard enough. She didn't want Luke to be a mistake she had to fix this. Once she was clean and out of the shower she turned the radio off and fell into bed sighing. She had a lot to think over. Just then she heard a loud banging at the door. She got up and picked up her robe to rush down stairs toward the door. Once she got there she was completely and utterly surprised to see Christopher standing on her porch.

* * *

"What the hell could you possibly say to me that would make me feel better?" she asked, no more like yelled at him.

"Lore this wasn't all my fault and you know it!" He matched her tone.

"Don't give me that! I know it wasn't your fault but you took advantage of me, my drunken state. The fact that I was vulnerable. You might have ruined what could possibly be the BEST thing besides Rory that has ever happened to me! And you didn't even take it into consideration!"

"Listen to me, you have no right telling me that I ruined your relationship."

"OH! BULL SHIT! You think that me and you are ever going to get back together? Well we're not! It is over between you and me. It was over the second we kissed. You screwed our platonic relationship up. Now you and me, were done, finished, over, goodbye and goodnight!"

"You know what? I wanted to come here to make an offer to you." By this time Lorelai was almost in tears.

"What kind of offer?" she asked wearily.

"The two of us, try this again in the right way. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well that is just too damn bad Christopher Hayden because I'm afraid I am in love with someone that you couldn't EVER compare to. Now, get out of my house."

"Or what? Lore I'm making you an offer you can't refuse."

"Really? Cuz' it looks like I just refused it, so your status is out the window…get out of my house now." She said in a surprisingly calm even tone.

"No." was all he said as he sat down on her couch like 4 year old refusing to budge.

"Chris GET OUT!" She yelled as loud as she could with the tears that were threatening to spill at any given moment.

He had never heard her scream like that before, at least not at _him._ She was just so pissed that she couldn't even stand to look at his face any more. He had made so many mistakes in their life that she was surprised she let him stay around her that long. This man was so different from the boy in high school. The innocent Chris. She never really loved him, she just proclaimed that he was a crush to her. That they were the first couple to go steady in her class. He was her first lots of things. Her first kiss, her first time, her first proposal, her first true friend _what a joke, _she thought bitterly. But nothing in a million years could ever make him her first true love. That space in her heart was already taken up. And the space was so greatly filled by Luke.

Luke had always been there no matter what the situation was. When they hated each other, she could still talk to him. When they had broken up and she needed her friend, he was there. When they were friends or even when they weren't friends he would still do things around her house 'so you don't get hurt' is what he would say. He always looked out for her. That is when she truly made up her mind. She wanted to marry this man and she would take the psychiatrist's advice…again…and do whatever it took to get Luke back. Whether it was to get married then or to get married later, she was going to marry Luke or die trying.

**TBC…**

**I hope you still like it. I had to bring Christopher back or else I would have lost all the ending and it would have been a sucky chapter…hopefully its not sucky. R/R please…Thank you again for the other reviews that I have gotten.**


	3. Fighting and Forgiveness

**A/N: Why thank you for all of your mondo-fabulous reviews…This chapter is a lil out there but please go with it…If you don't like it I will redo it but if you do please review…and yes I intended that as a rhyme…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

It was late. About 3:00 in the morning when Luke put on his coat and headed out the door. He walked to a dark street. Well of course all of the streets were dark but this street was darker then the rest due to it not having streetlights. He walked all the way down it until he got to the well-known bridge. He stepped on it and hesitated a bit but soon sit down dangling his legs over the side. He heard noises beside him on the other side of the bridge but he paid no attention.

"Luke?" He heard a shocked whisper.

"Uh yeah…" He looked over and saw someone he never expected to be there.

"I'll just go. Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"No…Lorelai, please, stay."

"Uh sure. Okay." She came over and sat beside him.

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"No Luke I'm the one that is really sorry. I love you. That will never EVER change. You are everything to me and I can't live without you. I've tried. I can't. I need you Luke like I need…. Coffee."

"Wow. That is exactly what I wanted to say, without the coffee thing."

"Listen to me Luke. I want to marry you…I shouldn't have done that to you and I know it is unforgivable but trust me when I say I will NEVER ever do it again. I love you too much."

"You did it in the first place." Luke pointed out.

"I know. I was aggravated at you and I couldn't stand you at the moment."

"Well, I didn't like the ultimatum."

"I shouldn't have even said that. That was so stupid."

"Yeah. Truthfully it was. But I was being stupid too. With the April thing and all."

"I should've said something."

"I should've paid more attention."

"We both screwed up."

"Yeah," He looked down, "we did."

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. With one glance he knew she was truly sorry. He leaned toward her and her toward him and they met with a soft, loving kiss. The first kiss since, well let's just say a while. This kiss though was different, it was unfamiliar and strange yet beautiful at the same time.

He pulled away and got up. He put his hand out to her to help her up. She grabbed it and embraced him in a hug.

"I missed you so much Luke!"

"I know…I missed you too." He knew that even though they saw each other the whole time they were still distant from each other.

"Can we please just put this behind us and start over?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay not the blue…No I said I wanted the green…No I didn't…No I didn't…exactly…You're putting words in my mouth again Stan I told you I wanted the green border for room 16 because the blue looked bad and didn't match…Yes I did…yes I did…Oh my God Stan! Just get the green border…. Yes…. Yes…. Thank you very much." Lorelai hung up the phone with a sigh.

She walked toward the stairs to make sure all of the people in their rooms were comfortable or satisfied before she could go home and rest for a bit. She walked out of the Dragonfly to her jeep and headed to her house. She was surprised when she pulled up at what she saw, there were candles all over the porch and rose pedals spread out leading to the door. She walked up and grabbed the white rose sitting on the step following the rose pedals. When she opened up the door she smelled something amazing. She followed still the pedals that led to the kitchen in which she saw Luke looking at her with a suit on. She was surprised beyond words and all she could do was stand there and stare as Luke got up and walked toward her.

He grabbed her hand and took off her ring…She looked stunned.

"Just let me say something." She only nodded mouth gaping a little, "I love you with all my heart Lorelai Gilmore, and I know that you deserve more then me and I realize that you are sorrier then ever. I really appreciate that. I want you to know that you are everything to me and I will never forget the fact that you love me, and that you chose me. But like you said before, we should start over." He got down on one knee and Lorelai was in tears by now he grabbed her hand and put a kiss on top of it, "Lorelai…will you marry me?"

"Oh Luke yes, yes I'll marry you!" she laughed and he put the ring on her finger and got up to pull her into a passionate kiss. After a while of this they pulled apart breathing hard. She just smiled up at him.

"So this is my fabulous way to tell you I am so sorry about April and that I forgive you about Christopher. A meal that will hopefully let us forget all that has happened and a romantic rendezvous upstairs after dinner."

She had to laugh at the last part, "That sounds absolutely amazing, I can't wait."

"Well let's get started then." He smiled.

He, Luke Danes, after everything got the girl in the end. He knew that sounded kind of cliché but he loved her and she loved him. He was happy again. Truly happy, and in love. He didn't want this relationship to end, he wanted to restart it and try to get everything back to normal. He wanted April in their life, he wanted to have everything like it was supposed to be.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they lay tangled up in _their_ bed Lorelai was pondering what had happened. She thought enthusiastically _I can't believe after all of this Luke forgave me! I am so lucky to have someone like him…I'm getting married!_

Luke was asleep and soon Lorelai was too. They both slept peacefully unlike the two nights before. They both felt completely safe with each other. As much as they have been through they couldn't help but hold on to the hope that is still there.

Lorelai woke up with a startling thought_ we didn't use protection…_

TBC

**Yes, I know that was a tad out of the blue ending but it's my story and well…there was no where else I could put that…If you have any ideas then…tell me! Please…)**


	4. Pregnancy scares and well Pregnancy

**A/N: This chapter may be sucky but I really am too tired to care…so here it is—cookies for reviews. Oh and sorry so short…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but—well this story…**

_No protection…_Lorelai thought. _Calm down…this is not a big deal. Not a big deal at all._

Luke was stirring behind her and she turned to see him. He was smiling up at her so she smiled back. All of her worries were dispersed when he leaned in to kiss her. She looked up at him admiringly after the kiss ended.

"Luke." She whispered

"Yeah…?" He said cautiously

"I...we… didn't…We didn't use protection." His eyes widened at her realization

"No?" He said with some difficulty.

"No…But I don't want that to be a bad thing…is it a bad thing."

She knew he was thinking about her question deeply so she gave him time. He looked her in the eyes.

"No that wouldn't be a bad thing at all." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and she practically jumped on him and kissed him with fury.

"That is good…very good." She whispered hoarsely

"So…kids?"

"Yeah, kids. If you want. Which judging by your smile you do…"

"I would love to have kids with you." He said pulling her back on top of him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

3 WEEKS LATER

Lorelai was in a daze. _Pregnant. I know Luke said he wanted kids but…this soon? _She thought looking at the test turned positive. _I mean he has April and I have Rory but I really want this. Does he?_ Just then she heard the door shut downstairs.

"Sook is that you?" Lorelai asked cautiously

"No it's Luke." Came his booming voice

"Oh uh…I'll be down in a sec." Lorelai said rushing to get all of the tests picked up. She had taken four just to make sure and all but one said positive.

"How 'bout I come up there?" She could already heard him coming up the steps.

"Uh no…hold on." She was throwing them all away when he opened the bathroom door.

"You okay in here?" He saw her at the trash can trying to throw something away.

"Huh?" She almost got whiplash turning around so fast at his voice, "Oh me? Yeah I'm fine. Uh well okay. I'll be downstairs in a minute so just wait for me?"

"Lorelai, what's going on?" He said sounding a bit nervous

"Pfft…Nothing. Why would you think something was going on?"

"Gee, I don't know just by the way your fidgeting and standing in front of the trashcan." With that last part he moved closer and she moved back closer to the trashcan. "Lorelai? What's in there?" He asked moving her away from it. She covered her eyes and he had a shocked expression on his face. "Are those? Are you?…What?"

"Luke. I have something to tell you." She pushed him into the hall and toward her room. Once they got there she sat him on the bed and started speaking. "Sookie noticed that I was really, how do I put this, distracted this morning and she asked me what was up. I told her I didn't know. She looked at me concerned and she put her finger on it. She thought I was pregnant. I told her there was no way, but then I realized that you and me that night, we didn't use protection. After that I guess we started again but I didn't think anything of it. She bought me 4 pregnancy tests and all of them except one, which was the first one- imagine that, said I was positively pregnant."

He just looked at her, his shocked expression unchanged and she was starting to get nervous. "So you know, positively no doubt about it, you _are _pregnant?"

"Yes." Came her quick reply

"Well…Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?"

"I guess it's a I'm still processing it 'wow'."

"Luke, I want you to know that I am not going to keep this baby from you and I want you here and I want you to be a father to it. Please don't leave me…I just I couldn't handle that a second time."

"What made you think I was going to let you take care of this child all by your self?"

She was getting emotional now and tears were coming down her face. "It's just Christopher did it to me and knowing him he would probably do it again…but I just thought that with April and all, you wouldn't want to take care of some other kid."

"This is not 'some other kid' Lorelai, this is _our _kid. Yours and mine. I love you and I want to take car of this kid with you. I want to get married and have a family. Please don't think that I would be stupid enough to let you go…again." He looked down at the last part.

"Oh Luke." She said sincerely, "I want you to be here…honest. I just thought that with the whole April thing you didn't want to deal with the whole kids thing again."

"With you…I definitely would."

"Aww Luke the softy." She smiled and shoved him a bit

"Well don't spread that around." He rolled his eyes

"I'll try not to."

TBC


	5. Got a weddin' to plan

**A/N: Hope you like it…sorry it took so long to update…enjoy, and please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"So, Sookie, I was thinking that maybe we could have one of those huge coffee cakes? I'm probably going to have to plan this damn thing out myself…"

"Oh I could totally do that. Hold on." Sookie turned to yell some orders to the new workers.

"Yeah and I want Daisies- they are just so beautiful. I have it all planned out in my head. This is just so exciting!" Lorelai smiled

"It is. It really is. Oh Lorelai I can't wait!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yeah…The yellow daisies…Right and I want the off white tablecloths and the engraved invitations. Thank you so much…Thank you…okay I will be there tomorrow." Luke hung up the phone and wrote all the costs down. _If this is going to happen it might as well happen on the date she wanted it to. June 3rd. This will be the best wedding she ever even dreamed of._

He started to write down the people that were invited to the wedding for the invitations. The list was already halfway done; he just had to get a few more names to write down. When he heard the door shut he quickly put the list in the bag that all the supplies were in and put it under the table. Lorelai walked in the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey hon."

"Hey." He said smiling as he grabbed her wrist and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Are you hiding something from dear old me?" She said in a southern accent.

"Pft. No." He said turning from her to look in the fridge.

"Luke…What are you hiding?" She asked kind of worried.

"Nothing Lorelai."

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower." She walked away sticking her nose up in the air getting a laugh from Luke.

Little did she know the wedding was pretty much planned out. All he had to do was make the list and mail the invitations. _Once Sookie gets the building ready and all the food set up we can have this wedding. _He smiled at the thought. He only rarely really felt giddy about anything…his list was pretty short, when his mom taught him how to cook, when his dad said he was so proud at his graduation, when Lorelai wanted a relationship, when they got together after the breakup, when she proposed, and now. He was so happy that they could always get through all of the rough patches together. He only smiled at the thought. Once he put the bag in the stove (where she would never find it, and he would steer away from for a while) he went up the stairs in just enough time to hear the flow of the shower.

He quietly opened the door and could see her shadow through the curtain. He watched her through the curtain and felt his pants somewhat shrink. He smoothly pulled his shirt over his head and his pants down his legs. He stepped out of his boots and socks and stepped in behind her only to hear her gasp. She turned around to him and smiled.

"Well, What were you hiding from me?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Nothing." He said huskily and kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her wet body.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were in bed late that night Lorelai awake and Luke sleeping. She put her arm around his waist and tried her very best to sleep. She failed miserably so she decided to get a snack. Slowly she brought her hand away from him careful not to wake him and left the room. _What could he be hiding? I'm just getting a snack, but if I accidentally fell upon said nothing then it wouldn't be purposefully and it's a win, win situation…I get whatever this 'nothing' is and he doesn't know. Now, where would he hide it?_

She grabbed the pop tarts out of the cabinet and looked to see if she could find anything else…she couldn't. She searched everywhere and realized that she was missing the most obvious thing. The stove. He knew she would never check there so she walked over to it and pulled the door open only to find a good sized bag. She pulled the bag out and looked in it. What she found surprised her. _Wedding plans! Oh my God! He is planning our wedding…_ She was holding back laughter and tears. She put the bag back in the stove and quickly ran up the stairs leaving the pop tarts behind.

**TBC**

**It's a short chapter I know…hopefully next one will be longer.**


	6. Gettin Hitched

**It skipped a bit...but i had no good ideas for the 'in between' this is probably an awful way to end it...maybe its not..but watever...**

**disclaimer:NOt mine**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

June 13…

Lorelai got to the Inn in shorts and a tee shirt knowing she would be changing soon. Once she got into the room where she was supposed to get ready she saw Rory and Sookie smiling up at her from the small couch in the middle of the room. She smiled back looking to where her white satin dress was hanging.

"I cannot believe that I am getting married today!" She said sitting across from them.

"Well you better believe it, otherwise all of this make up and the dress and shoes would go to waste." Rory spoke just as excited.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Sookie asked.

"Make up." Rory said simply. "That way nothing gets on the dress. Okay here Sook." She handed her the pinkish colored lipstick and the lip-gloss that went along with it. She put it on as Rory started with the foundation. They continued with the procedure until Lorelai's face looked perfect. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection.

"Okay next is hair." Sookie said grabbing the curling iron. "Don't be so nervous, you still have like three hours until you're at the altar. No one is here but the bartenders and the chefs. We've got it under control. All the other workers will be here soon then guests will be arriving and you will be completely ready to be hitched." She giggled at the last part. Rory joined in.

"I'm so glad you and Luke worked it out." Rory stated as she grabbed small pieces of her mother's hair.

"Me too. I love him more than I have loved any man my entire life. He's so amazing." She said dreamily.

"I'm happy. I think I might cry." Sookie sputtered out a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh Sookie! Don't cry honey." Lorelai said comforting her.

"It's not that I'm sad, I just…I'm so glad you found the man of your dreams."

"The man of my dreams." She whispered to herself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I am not nervous damn it, I'm frustrated that's all." Luke stated untying his tie.

"How many times have you redone that tie?" Jess asked his tux already fixed up.

"Last time." It was finally straight and Luke picked up the razor.

"Why are you shaving?" Jess asked amused at the situation.

"Because I am trying to be presentable. A look you haven't accomplished until right now."

"Ouch. I do look snazzy don't I?"

"Snazzy isn't the word for it. So you really don't mind being my best man?"

"I have told you at least six hundred and eighty times, yes. I'm honored. It's like…Liz's wedding all over again. Only I wasn't the best man…I only walked her down the aisle."

"How come you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call her 'Liz'."

"You call her 'Liz'. Why can't I?"

"I don't know, its just…she's your mother."

"What did you call your mom?"

"Mom." He thought for a minute, "No, I called her 'Mommy' 'cuz she died before I matured enough to call her mom."

"Oh man, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, don't worry about it. Really, I'm fine."

"Well, let's go back to the Lorelai topic. Happy thoughts right?"

"Right."

"So you are about to marry the woman of your dreams."

"The woman of my dreams." He whispered to himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The ceremony was about to start. It was a simple ceremony really, a man, a woman. A groom, a bride. In the audience were the well-known people of the town. Morey, Babbette, Jackson, Kirk, Andrew, Gypsy…etc. Also though, Liz, Mia, Emily and Richard. Some people Luke didn't know were there. Presumably Lorelai's friends from school. Some people were there that Lorelai didn't know. Presumably Luke's friends from school. People that knew them well. That's who was there. Like one big happy family. Luke standing at the altar (under his hand made, Jewish, Chuppah.). Jess was beside him in a manly manner. Reverend Skinner behind the podium a bible in hand. Patty at the piano readying to play the familiar tune.

Soon the tune started playing. You see a picture perfect bridesmaid walk down the aisle. And after her another beautiful maid of honor. As the two stands close by each other a gorgeous bride walks toward the groom. The man has a smile on his face and the woman's smile even bigger they conjoin hands when she ends her journey. People in the audience dab at their eyes. The Reverend starts to speak words of the Holy Book. He asks the woman, the bride, if she takes the man, the groom. She vows. He asks the man, the groom, if he takes the woman, the bride. He vows.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They oblige.

They married the person of their dreams. They married each other. It was a fairytale…

END.


End file.
